Some communication systems allow the user of a device, such as a personal computer or mobile device, to conduct voice or video calls over a packet-based computer network such as the Internet. Such communication systems include voice or video over internet protocol (VoIP) systems. These systems are beneficial to the user as they are often of significantly lower cost than conventional fixed line or mobile cellular networks. This may particularly be the case for long-distance communication. To use a VoIP system, the user installs and executes client software on their device. The client software sets up the VoIP connections as well as providing other functions such as registration and authentication. In addition to voice communication, the client may also set up connections for other communication media such as instant messaging (“IM”), SMS messaging, file transfer and voicemail.
A communications network may comprise a node which can be used to facilitate communications between devices over the network. This node may be arranged to handle communications events that are intended to be delivered to a recipient device. On some networks it is possible for a user to preselect how the node in the communication network directs all communication events for a user to a particular device. This blanket solution is sometimes referred to as “call forwarding”. The user can turn on the call forwarding and it is applied until user turns it off. In other systems, the recipient devices receive all communication events and the devices themselves handle the selection of communication events for display to a user associated with the recipient device. This requires the recipient devices to process the incoming data. All of these solutions apply to only a single user context.